She fingered you in class? NO WAY!
by Targaryen Stark
Summary: It's just another biology class. Bella is trying to concentrate but she is shocked when Alice shows her a not-so-decent pic of Esme and Carlisle. Sorry, that was an understatement. The pic depicted Carlisle sticking it to Esme real good. Bella starts to feel... er... things and Alice is only too happy to ease her ache. Femslash in all its glory. Only for adults.


Warning: Femslash and everything it entails.

Anybody below 18, do not read this story. Explicit sex.

The characters do not belong to me. They are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.

God bless Fanfiction which lets us use them for good/ bad.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella stared at the blackboard, her eyes unfocused. Mr. Banner was droning on and on about something and every time he turned around to draw a diagram, which was quite a lot of times, the rest of the class continued to do as they wished behind his back.

The writing on the board became a blur as she stared groggily at it.

She received a sharp kick under the desk, which made her wince and turn angrily at Alice, who was sitting right beside her. Alice signaled her to look at the front of the class by flicking her eyes towards the board.

... you doing?' she heard Mr. Banner say as she looked at the front of the class. Mr. Banner was staring at her angrily. Bella shook her head, clearing her thoughts and asked ,'Sorry, sir, what did you say?'

'I asked you what you were doing, Miss Swan. How is it that everyone else is attentive when I teach and you still manage to feel sleepy?'

She looked at her classmates. Almost every one of them had their cellphones out beneath their desk. Some of them grinned at her indignation at the unjust question. She heard Jessica giggle quietly. She managed to swallow her anger and muttered an apology,' I'm sorry sir, I was just feeling a bit tired.'

He nodded grudgingly, accepting her excuse. He went back to drawing the different types of blood cells on the board. Bella whispered angrily at Alice,' You can see the future. You should have told me.'

'Sorry, Bells. I wasn't paying attention. Jasper just sent me a pic of Carlisle fucking Esme,' she said, making sure that nobody were eavesdropping on their conversation.

Bella spluttered, her eyes wide open in shock,'WHAT?'

'Mr. Banner,' Alice hissed. Bella just managed to maintain a serious, straight face before he turned around to face the class and looked around suspiciously for the person who had uttered the rather loud exclamation. He grumbled something about indiscipline and returned to his diagrams.

Alice grinned her usual cheeky smile at Bella before passing Bella her phone. Bella gasped at the image.

Esme was on her knees. Her face was twisted into a passionate scream as Carlisle thrust from behind. His chest muscles were rippling at the force of his thrust. Bella was shocked to see that Esme was looking directly above the camera, as if she was looking at the person holding it. But that must mean...

'Jasper and they are...?' she asked, whispering wonderingly at Alice, unable to take her eyes of the erotic image.

Alice giggled quietly,'Yeah.. Hot pic, isn't it? What I wouldn't give to be there.' Bella opened her mouth in surprise staring at her. She winked.

Then, she became serious and looked back at the front. Bella followed her suit. Mr. Banner had finished the diagrams and turned around, starting to explain. His explanation went on for about 10 mins, during which Bella continued to look at the picture.

It looked unbelievably hot. She wished that she could see Carlisle's lower body, but unfortunately, he was behind her and it was covered. The look on his face looked completely different from the kind face she was used to.

He was grimacing, his hand wrapped around Esme's hair, pulling her head backward so that her back was arched. His looked as through he was trying to lift her off the ground with just his cock. Bella licked her lips looking at the sexy duo. What she wouldn't give to be in Esme's position. Then she found herself thinking that what she was imagining was morally wrong. Carlisle was kinda Edward's father and it would be so wrong... and so good too, she couldn't help thinking.

She took a deep breath, wrenching her eyes away from the image and handing back the phone to Alice rather reluctantly. She put it in her bag with a small, knowing smile.

Mr. Banner asked them to divide themselves into groups of two and make use of the compound microscope in front of them to observe the slides he was handing out. Bella and Alice sat together, Alice looking far into space like she usually did.

The lucky bitch was probably watching Carlisle, Esme and Jasper fuck each others' brains out, Bella thought, cursing darkly at her lack of powers. The teacher came to their desk and give them a few slides and asked them to read the first two pages of the laboratory manual before they began their observation. The class murmured in agreement.

Bella stared at the pages without paying any real attention. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible so that she could touch herself. She wanted to forget about the image burned into her mind's eye but she couldn't.

Eventually, she managed to get it out of her head, imagining what she could do with her vibrator that evening. She was going to ride it until its battery gave out.

But another thought came into her mind, unbidden. If Jasper was with Carlisle and Esme, and apparently Alice was free to join in too, then, the entire family must be... Hot Damn!.

She felt her panties getting soaked underneath her jeans thinking about all of those beautiful bodies joined together in a delightful orgy. She twisted in her seat, feeling intensely aroused. She heard Alice gasp and turned towards to her to look at what managed to shock Alice. She seemed to be sniffing the air, her cute rabbit nose twitching at some apparently delicious smile. 'Smells so good,' Alice moaned quietly, her fists clenching, apparently trying to control herself.

Bella, alarmed asked,'What happened? Is someone hurt? Whose blood is it?'

Alice looked at her weirdly for a moment,' It isn't blood, Bells.' Bella was puzzled for a moment. 'Well. Then what is it?'

Alice stared pointedly at Bella's crotch. Bella turned red instantaneously, realizing that Alice must have smelled her. She felt her face grow hot from all the blood rushing to her face.

'I'm so sorry, Alice. It's just that... Well, Edward... Carlisle and Esme..'

' Sorry? Are you kidding? You don't know how intoxicating you smell,' she whispered pulling her chair closer to Bella. She took in another deep breath, shuddering with arousal. She put a hand on Bella's lap. Bella almost fell back trying to flinch away from her touch.

Alice looked into her eyes and said in a low voice,'Calm down, Bells.'

Mr. Banner asked them all to start using the microscopes. Alice used this very opportunity to slide closer to her, taking deep breaths, smelling Bella's essence.

'Edward had told us all about his pull to the smell of your blood, but he never mentioned this. Selfish bastard,' she said, looking down at Bella's center, where her jeans were stretched tight across her thighs. She placed a hand near her knee surreptitiously. Bella almost started to hyperventilate. She had never been hit on by a girl before and certainly not felt up by one.

She looked behind her to check whether anybody were noticing them. There was only one bench behind them which seated Jessica and Angela. Angela was drawing down her observations of the slides, while Jessica was busy texting someone on her cell.

Bella looked at Alice, alarmed as she began to move her hand higher up her leg. She clenched her thighs together, clamping Alice's hand in-between them. She looked at the teacher's desk. He was correcting some test papers and wasn't paying any attention to the students.

Alice continued to move her hand in between her. Bella whimpered helplessly as she approached her cunt, her hand unimpeded by her attempt to stop her. Alice sidled up to Bella so that she could gain better access to her destination. She palmed her crotch, rubbing at the tight jeans with her hand, making Bella moan quietly at the delicious friction she was causing.

Alice grinned as the smell of Bella's arousal intensified. She put her fingers on the zip and gently lowered it, looking at Bella's expression all the while. Bella was feeling a mixture of helplessness and want at the same time.

Bella shook her head vigorously as Alice dipped two of her fingers inside her pants, encountering the soft material of her panties. Alice ignored her half-hearted refusal and began to rub at the wet material, sending signals deep into her center. Bella put a hand over her mouth to cover up her moans as Alice rubbed at her center even faster, even pressing the cloth into her slit once before moving her fingers to the side of the panties.

Her cold fingers encountered Bella's warm skin. She caressed the sensitive skin, all the while on the lookout for anybody that might spot them. Bella wasn't exactly playing along. Her expressions would give away what was happening.

Alice slid one of her fingers through the side of the cloth, meeting her wet pussy lips. Bella clenched her eyes shut as Alice's slender fingers moved through the soft skin to her slit, probing her pussy lips open and playing with the petal-like opening. Bella put her hand on top of Alice's and pushed, making her fingers sink deeper into her. Bella let out a muffled moan as she probed her depths, the fingers feeling the soft, wet walls.

Bella heard a screeching sound as pushed back his chair to get up and start making his usual rounds. Bella looked at Alice, alarmed and began to pull Alice's hand from its current position. Alice refused, grinning mischievously, actually sinking her finger deeper, making Bella squirm in her seat, feeling even more of her juices pool around Alice's finger.

Alice however used her other hand to take Bella's book and using her pencil, drew out the diagram of erythrocytes and two other cell types in a lighting fast speed, the pencil and her hand blurring. She shoved the book back to Bella before pulling her own book and drawing two diagrams in the same manner. She stopped and continued her earlier ministrations , now inserting another finger into Bella's hole. Bella gasped as she felt her walls stretch, felt the fingers sink deeper, the two digits twisting and turning, making her bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming.

The professor was three seats away from them, looking at the student's diagrams and pointing out their mistakes. Bella whispered,' Please, Alice, we'll get caught. Let go.'

Alice shook her head, her eyes on the teacher as she continued to finger Bella, now moving faster, the digits thrusting into her wetness faster. Bella could almost hear the sounds her fingers were making. He was now in the desk next to them and Bella's heart began to beat wildly at the possibility of getting caught. Just before he turned around to face them, Alice removed her fingers from her cunt with a squelch, but flicking at her clit on the way out.

Bella moaned just as the teacher came to their table. Bella hastily turned her moan to a cough, putting her head on the desk to cover up her open zip with her pullover. He asked,' What's the matter, Miss Swan?'

' Just getting my pen, sir,' she said, making an act of reaching for her "fallen" pen on the floor, before picking it up. She resurfaced, trying to control her breathing. He looked at her worriedly. 'Are you sure you are alright?' he asked looking at her flushed face. 'Ya. I'm fine, professor,' she said, smiling weakly.

He looked at Bella's diagram, nodding as he turned the pages before extending his hands to ask for Alice's. Alice gave him her notebook. Bella was mortified to see that Alice's index and middle finger was still wet with her cum and the sides of the page was damp. Alice winked at her, wiggling her finger playfully. didn't seem to notice and checked her book, frowning as he did so.

'Miss Swan, your diagrams are perfect, well-detailed. But Miss Cullen, you have to improve. This is kinda clumsy.'

'I will, professor,' Alice said, flashing him a disarmingly wide smile, which made him flustered. ' Umm... OK, then,' he said, moving on to the table behind them.

Alice waited until he was done with Angela's and Jessica's desk and went back to the front of the class. He asked the students to finish the other three slides and sat down to continue his work. Alice immediately put her hand down Bella's pants, sliding her index and middle finger into her pussy.

Bella, by now was filled with a sense of desire and want to cum under Alice's administrations. Alice continued to thrust her fingers into her as Bella let out an almost inaudible moan. She now put her thumb inside the pant too, sliding it through the sides of her panties and bought it to her clit. She began to rub her clit with her thumb, making Bella arch her back at the touch. Her sensitive clit became wet with her juices as Alice took out the other two fingers out of her slit and formed a triangle around her clit with her thumb, index and middle finger. She began to fondle the sensitive bundle of nerves with her wet fingers.

Alice was looking into her eyes, enjoying the look of helpless pleasure she found there. She tweaked Bella's clit suddenly, making her head roll back at the sudden burst of pain and pleasure. Bella looked at her classmates with half-lidded eyes. They weren't paying any attention to them.

She looked back at a whim and her breath caught as she saw both Angela and Jessica looking back at her with their mouths hanging wide open. She sat up straight as Alice plunged two of her fingers back into her wetness and flicked at the clit with her thumb. Alice and Jessica stared at the region where Alice's hands had disappeared down Bella's pants and was obviously fingering her. 'Holy shit,' Jessica mouthed at Bella.

Bella looked at her begging, trying to understand that this wasn't her doing. Alice was staring at their exchange with interest. She turned back to look at the two of them and giving them a wicked smile, took her hand out of Bella's cunt and bought her fingers to her mouth, sucking at it with gusto, the juices glistening on her finger, her tongue extending to clean up everything she could find.

She laughed out silently, her body heaving at the look on the three girls' faces.

Their jaw looked just about ready to drop to the floor.

'Fuck, you taste good,' she whispered to Bella, making sure the other two heard her too. Bella was breathing hard, wanting Alice to continue. Alice read the signals and put her fingers into Bella's snatch for a third time.

Angela and Jessica stared at them with their eyes wide open, as though they were not sure if they should look away and give them privacy or take a video. They let out a low gasp as Bella put her hand on top of Alice's, urging her to do more.

Bella was licking at her dry lips, staring at Alice's mesmerisingly beautiful face. The lust and desire between them was palpable. Jessica pulled at her crotch, uncomfortably adjusting her now-wet panties.

Alice thrust into her faster and faster, knowing that Bella was close. She played with her clit, rubbing it with her wet fingers, making Bella clench her eyes shut and push at her hand harder, making her sink deeper into the hot cavern.

Alice was now buried up to her knuckles and took advantage of it, feeling around for places yet unvisited, feeling the silky texture. She rubbed at her clit even more furiously and then, quickly looking around the class, leaned forward and kissed Bella on the mouth, making her moan into her mouth at the forbidden touch, their soft lips mashed against each other, sensuously wetting each other's lips, their tongues delving deeper. Bella arched her back as with a sudden thrust of Alice's fingers, she came undone.

Alice leaned back, watching as Bella climaxed around her fingers, the already tight pussy closing in around her, tighter, tighter, pulsing and clenching with each wave of pleasure. She wavered on the brink of unconsciousness, her body feeling immeasurably light, all her muscles tensed, her hands pushed resolutely on Alice's, making sure that she didn't remove it from her pussy. Unable to contain herself, she let out a not-so-muffled muffled moan that resounded throughout the room, making students turn around to look at her.

Bella put her head on the desk, masking her look of pleasure, shivering uncontrollably as she came and came. Alice slowly, surreptitiously, removed her fingers from Bella's snatch as the teacher got up from his desk. Bella, still bent at the waist, reached for her zipper with trembling hands and closed it shut, finding traces of wetness on the cloth. She finally stopped shuddering but was still breathing hard. She heard thudding noises as the professor came running to their desk, worried. Bella slowly raised her head. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked,' What happened? Are you ill?'

Bella was still recovering, unable to find words. Alice quickly said,' She sort of fainted again. You know how she gets when she looks at blood. Even if they are in slides, I guess.' The corners of her lips twitched, trying hard not to smile.

Bella nodded weakly in agreement, blushing as she saw that everyone were staring at her. The professor nodded worriedly,' You should have told me in the beginning of the class, Miss Swan if you feel uncomfortable. No matter. Miss Cullen, would you like to help her get some fresh air?  
You need not come back to the class if you don't want to.'

Bella murmured thanks and got up, her legs feeling unsteady. Alice reached for her, supporting her. She looked back at Angela and Jessica.

Angela mouthed,' That was hot,' grinning slightly. Jessica was still dumbstruck. Alice gave them a quick grin put Bella's arm around her shoulder and half carried her out of the class. As soon as she was out of the class, Bella said,' Lemme go. I'm fine.'

Alice let go of her, making her stumble a little on her wobbly legs. 'That was beautiful, Alice. Thanks a lot. I don't think I've ever come that hard.'

'Don't worry, Bells. That was the first of many,' she said, grinning at her satisfied look. They sat down on a bench.

'So, all of you... umm... together, huh?'Bella asked. 'Yep, how do you feel about that?'

' I think it's hot as hell. But do you think... er... um..' Bella ventured, uncertain.

'What? I just finger-fucked you. You can tell me anything,' Alice said, rubbing Bella's thigh soothingly.

'Do you think I can join in... you know.. with all of you?'

'All in good time, Bells. All in good time. As soon as you are turned, you'll be ready.'

'I have to wait till I turn?' she asked, disappointed.

'Yep. But when you fuck as a vampire, it's something else. Every sense is heightened, every emotion multiplied and the best part - unlimited stamina. You'll be able to fuck for as long as you want,' Alice said.

' I don't usually say things like this, but I want to fuck every one of you. Repeatedly,' Bella whispered, blushing as she did so.

Alice let out a giggle. 'Miss Swan, all high and prim, wants to fuck us repeatedly. Now that's some good news.'

Bella swatted at her, knowing that Alice wouldn't feel anything anyway.

'Edward keeps pulling back the reins every time I ask him to take me. He tells me it's not safe,' Bella said, morosely.

'I'll talk to him. He knows its safe, he just doesn't want to take any risks with you, that's all,' Alice explained. 'But I'm always horny,' Bella said, knowing that she had gained a confidante.

'Well, I can take care of that,' Alice said, grinning suggestively, her hand moving up her thigh. Bella knew that she wanted more and she said,' Yes. Fuck me, Alice. Please.'

Alice didn't need anymore encouragement. She lifted Bella bodily, throwing her over her shoulder and ran to the nearest bathroom in a flash. Bella gasped, disoriented as her surroundings changed from the suave-colored hallway to a bright, white tiled bathroom in an instant.

Alice shut the door, closing the latch. Bella looked around at the spotless bathroom.

Was she really going to fuck Alice, in a bathroom, in her school? She felt a tingle of doubt at the thought of what they were doing. But it sure was more plausible than cumming in a classroom. When she turned back to Alice, she smiled to see that she had already removed her clothes and was standing naked in the middle of the room. Bella took in her features, the perky breasts, the slim but flesh hips, the bare, hairless pussy just like her own.

'That was fast,' Bella said.

'That's another advantage of becoming a vampire.'

'Hey, I know the advantages of being a vampire. Just explain them to your brother so that he can turn me too,' Bella said, moving towards Alice.

Alice reached for her neck and pulled her in a passionate kiss, capturing Bella's lips with her own, savoring the softness of her lips, moaning as she delved into her mouth with her tongue. Bella allowed her, opening the mouth so that their tongues could touch others. Alice quickly unzipped Bella's pullover and threw it on the far end of the sink. She reached for her t shirt and pulled that off too, Bella groaning at the momentary loss of Alice's lips.

She reached behind her to remove her bra and threw it on top of the growing pile. Alice eyed Bella's breasts hungrily, the hard nipples begging to be sucked at. Alice popped open the button of Bella's pants and lowered it, pulling her panties with it. She let Bella remove her pant from her legs. As soon as it was gone, they hugged each other, initiating another kiss. They moaned against each others mouth as they felt each others' flesh mashed against their own. Bella had only been with Edward and his body had a hard, manly feel to it but this was something she never thought she would experience.

Alice's soft, luscious breasts pressed against her own, their hard nipples rubbing against each other. The feel of Alice's flesh felt foreign and unbelievably exciting to Bella. Alice pushed Bella against the wall by the sink. Bella shivered as she felt the cold, smooth tile on her back. It felt as though she was in between two cold bodies. Her lust peaked thinking about being with the whole Cullen family. Alice put her knee between Bella's legs, opening it up and placing her knee against Bella's wet pussy.

This position was a personal favorite of Alice's. The way their legs were entwined, one of Alice's between Bella's and one of Bella's in between her made it possible to feel each others' pussy with their knees. Alice rubbed at Bella's slit with her knee, the hard bone rubbing against her soft cunt.

Bella did the same with Alice. They continued to rub at each others' pussies, feeling their wetness flow uninhibited. Alice reached around to cup Bella's ass, lifted her and bought her to the sink and sat her down there.

Bella wiggled as her ass encountered the cold surface. Alice said,' We still have about 25 minutes before bio class ends. Let's make the most of it. ' She placed two fingers on Bella's slit and spread it open, looking at the fleshy interior.

'And speaking of biology, do you know that the clit is the only part of the human body that's made solely for one's pleasure? And this little bundle of flesh contains roughly 8000 sensory nerve.'

Alice bought her face near Bella's pussy, taking in her intoxicating smell before using her tongue to make one long swipe from the bottom of her pussy lips to the top until she met the clit. She licked around the sensitive region, teasing Bella before putting it in her mouth and sucking it, making Bella fall back on the mirror.

Her hands outstretched to either side, trying to clutch the smooth glass as she writhed around, moaning as Alice sucked at the flesh, her tongue lapping at her juices freely flowing. Alice used her hand to spread open her legs wider, allowing more access to her pussy. She put two of her fingers into Bella's cunt, thrusting it in and out, in and out, sucking her clit at the same time. Bella moaned freely, hoping that Alice would alert her if someone passed by the toilet. Alice used her other hand to cup Bella's breasts, tweaking her hard, pink nipple.

Her moans increased in volume at the delicious sensations she was experiencing. Alice stopped thrusting after a moment, making Bella complain with a groan. Alice paid her no heed and started probing around her walls, searching for something. Bella cupped the other breast that was free and started playing with her nipple too, matching Alice's actions. Alice was still pressing at her walls, sucking her clit.

As she reached the part of her depths at the front, towards the navel, just behind her clit, she removed her lips from Bella's clit and smiled, having found what she was looking for. Bella asked in a whisper,' What happened?'

'In roughly fives seconds I'll find your G-spot.' She moved upward until her finger encountered a patch of skin that was rougher than the rest of her pussy. She smiled, satisfied. 'A woman can experience two types of orgasm. One is through clitoral stimulation, which you experienced in class. The other is less common. It can be achieved by stimulating the G-spot, which you are going to discover now.'

'God, I love it when you get all teacher-like,' Bella moaned, feeling Alice's fingers rub against the unfamiliar surface.

Alice said,' Since you have never experienced this, remember, you are going to feel different when you come. You are almost going to feel like you are going to pee, but don't worry, it's just your body's way of letting you know that you are ready for a release. Just let go.'

Bella nodded, shivering with anticipation. Alice looked at her and pressed at the special spot, rubbing it vigorously, making Bella say,' Ah... Ah.. Ah...Here it comes. It feels so different and sooo...Ahhh!'

Bella keened as she came. She felt the climax reach from her deep inside her building up, more and more until she felt like she was going to explode.

'Let go, let go,' Alice whispered as she continued to rub at that area. Bella followed her advice, screaming as she came, her screams reverberating against the walls. She screamed again as Alice twisted her nipple and at the same time, put her mouth on her clit and sucked. The triad of sensations claimed her, making her cum harder than ever before.

She rode the endless waves of pleasure, feeling like it would never end, her nipple, clit and the newly discovered G-spot getting stimulated simultaneously. She writhed on the cold surface of the sink, her ass actually lifting off the surface, her face twisted into a mask of pleasure. Alice sucked at her clit harder, now using her finger to plunge into her pussy again and again, making a squelching sound every time it penetrated her. Bella screamed louder. Alice put her other hand into her mouth, knowing that her screams was likely to attract every single person in the school.

Bella clamped down on her fingers, biting down hard. Alice didn't flinch, intent as she was making Bella cum again and again. Bella finally came down from her orgasmic high, whimpering helplessly, her body shuddering with the final waves of pleasure. She panted, her body covered in sweat even with the cold atmosphere.

The wet sheen on her body made her look even more enticing. Alice licked at the juices flowing freely from Bella's pussy, enjoying the taste and smell. She drew back watching Bella lying back on the mirror, one of her hands kneading her breasts and the other gripping a tap tightly. Alice ran to where her clothes were lying, took out her cell from the pocket of her pants and bought it back in all of two seconds. She snapped a picture of Bella before she knew what was happening.

' Spread your legs wider,' Alice said. Bella did as she asked, feeling her cum still flowing down her pussy lips. Alice snapped another picture, marveling at Bella's erotic posture and her post-orgasmic expression.

'I think I'm going to frame this pic and put it up at our house, maybe in the special dungeon. I'm sure everyone will love it,' Alice said.

'Special dungeon? Is it what I think it means?'

'Yeah. Carlisle likes to collect all sort of sex toys and use it on us. Some of the stuff are really hot,' Alice said.

'Love your family. Fucking love them,' Bella said.

'We love you too, Bells. OK, now that I've accomplished the task of fucking my soon-to-be sister-in-law, let's get going.'

'Wait. You haven't come yet,' Bella said, getting off the tiled surface.

'Well, I want to, but I don't think you are ready yet. This was your first time with a girl, wasn't it?' Alice asked.

'Yes, but I really want to try it out. Plus, I know how to pleasure my body. It won't be any different.'

'Alrighty then, you are shaping up to be a Cullen already,' Alice said, grinning happily. Bella pulled Alice towards her with a confidence that surprised even herself. She mashed her lips against the sexy vampire's, tasting herself on her soft lips. She licked around Alice's lips a little bit, sampling her cum, feeling naughty.

Alice moaned into her lips as Bella initiated a french kiss, their mouths melding together, their bodies pressed against each others'. Alice felt Bella's hands roam over her body, touching everything she could, caressing- her back , her navel, her hips, her ass. She spent quite some time kneading her Alice's ass cheeks, pulling at it so that their crotches touched each other's. She moved her hand to the front, touching the wet pussy lips, feeling the softness of the flesh, moving her pelvis backward to accommodate her hand.

Alice moaned into Bella's mouth as she inserted a finger into her pussy with a single stroke, the rest of her fingers spread around her cunt. Bella turned the two of them around and pushed Alice towards the sink. Alice raised herself onto the slab, in the same spot Bella had rested moments ago. She could even feel Bella's wetness below her. Bella continued to finger her, testing the waters, a little uncertain.

She moved her head closer to Alice's center. She kissed Alice's thighs all the way to the top, licking at the sensitive skin around her pussy, making Alice moan louder as she plunged another finger into her, thrusting in and out. Bella got up, her face level with Alice's.

She kissed her again, before moving down, tasting her skin with open-mouthed kisses that trailed down her throat and then to her soft mounds. She kissed her breasts and made her way to the hard nipple that was waiting to be sucked at. She licked around the nipple at the red, sweet areola before putting the hard nub into her mouth, sucking at it, feeling the nipple roll around her tongue.

Alice gasped as Bella bit on the sensitive nipple, her fingers still thrusting in and out of her cunt. Bella switched to the other breasts, making that nipple wet and hard too before she moved down, placing kisses on her soft, slender navel. Her tongue dipped into the bellybutton, making Alice pull in her flat stomach in surprise. Bella continued her path down to the top of Alice's cunt. She licked at her pussy lips, the sounds of her fingers thrusting in and out sounding like music to her ears. She licked at the pussy lips, sucking at it and then moving to the top. She flicked at the clit with her tongue, making Alice thrust her pelvis into Bella's fingers. She put it in her mouth and sucked hard, making Alice scream. Alice stroked the silky mass of her hair as tongued her clit.

She played with it inside her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue. She experimentally put another finger into Alice, pushing hard until all three finger were stuffed in her, filling her cavern. She slowly moved it, speeding up as Alice thrust into her hand, wanting her to continue.

'Another, another, please,' Alice moaned. Bella was shocked.

She could not possibly take another...

She put in the little finger too, uncertainly, twisting so all four would fit, stretching her wide. Alice drew her breath in sharply tugged at her own nipples, grinding her hips against Bella's hand.

'Deeper!' she panted, thrashing, rolling her pelvis. Her pussy was sloppy-wet, bathing Bella down to her wrist with her juices. Bella twisted her hand anti-clockwise so that her thumb which was at the bottom moved to the top, positioned just above her clit. She thrust in her hand again, curling all four fingers to touch the insides, pressing against the skin, and at the same time pressing against her clit, making Alice scream out sensuously.

'Ohhhh fuck! Yes! Bells, do it! Put your whole fucking hand in me!'

Bella looked at her, uncertain if she would hurt her but then she realized that vampires don't feel pain as much as humans do. She positioned her thumb with the other four fingers and tentatively pushed into the dripping opening. Alice's hips lunged forward, making Bella's entire hand disappear into her hole, swallowing her up in sweltering heat.

Bella stared, shocked out of her wits. She knew she had small hands, but still— Damn!. She stared, agape, as Alice began to fuck her all the way to the wrist, her hand curling into a fist inside of her.

'Oh! Oh! Oh!' She moaned with every stroke, and Bella let her guide things, afraid she might hurt her, but she kept on, asking for more, more.

'Give it to me! Yes! Fuck me deeper! Harder!'

'Oh my god,' Bella panted, working hard, fucking her as deep as she dared, her cunt like a furnace, watching in awe as her lips spread for every thrust, feeling the soft flesh of her pussy against her fist.

'This is so fucking hot.'

Alice's eyes were only partially open as she looked at her, her gaze full of lust. Bella knew she must be close. Alice grabbed her hair, pulling, and she gasped, following her direction as she shoved her face against her cunt.

'Make me come,' Alice insisted, impaling herself on her fist. 'Oh yes, yes, make me come!'

Bella covered her mound with her mouth, sucking her clit and pumping with her fist deep into Alice's cunt, faster and faster now, not caring if it hurt her. Her hand hurt at the effort she was putting in, Alice's tight cunt walls pulsing against her fist. Suddenly she sucked her clit deep into her mouth, really hard.

Alice's whole body tensed, her toes curling, and she screamed with the weight of her orgasm. Bella felt every contraction around the slick fist she had buried in her could barely breathe as she watched her climax, her muscles constricting again and again, almost hurting her wrist with her tightness, scalding her wrist and arm with her juices. She waited until the pulsing slowed down.

She slowly drew out her hand, feeling the subtle spasms of Alice's lingering orgasm against her knuckles as she straightened her fingers, easing them out of her cunt. Bella's whole hand and arm was shiny with her and she smiled when Alice grabbed her hand, pulling her closer and lifting it to her mouth to lick her fingers.

Bella was spell-bound. She had never seen or done anything as hot as what she had done just then.

Alice smiled, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. 'Thanks for that, Bells. But try not be that rough with a human. I'm not sure what will happen, and I'm sure you don't want to find out.'

Bella nodded, bringing her hand to her own mouth and started to lick the remaining traces of Alice's cum of her fingers. Alice said,' The bell is going to ring in about 2 minutes. We better get dressed.'

Bella nodded in agreement, still a little shocked at what a nympho she had become.

She kissed Alice once more saying,' I love you.'

'Love you too, Bells. Can't wait for Edward to marry you and turn you. We'll be related after that, almost sisters,' Alice said happily, wearing her clothes.

Before Bella started to wear her discarded panties, Alice stopped her, taking it and pocketing it, sniffing at the soaked material, winking. Bella giggled as she wore the rest of her clothes.

'I'm going to drive everyone crazy at home with your scent,' Alice said. The bell rang out in the hall.

Alice and Bella exited the washroom, just as Angela and Jessica came out of the classroom. They were walking really fast, as though they wanted to see what the other two were up to once they left the class.

They stopped short as they saw them. Angela laughed at the blissful look on both their faces. 'Who would have thought,' she said, shaking her head.

'Here are your bags. You forgot them,' Jessica said, handing them their bags back.

'Thanks,' Alice and Bella said, grinning at the look of amazement and incredulity on Jessica's face.

'You are welcome to join us,' Alice said, winking at Jessica and Angela naughtily before turning around and walking away, leaving the three of them to stare at her hot ass swaying from side to side gracefully with open mouths.

* * *

A.N: Hope you liked it. As usual, reviews are appreciated, criticism included. So read and review.

Au revoir.


End file.
